


Undocumented tales of the past

by Alphariusisaloyalist



Series: Series of documented event's [2]
Category: Ace Combat, Destiny (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Decided to also add stories from the future that might play a bigger part, If a aircraft explodes in space there's nothing a ghost can do, Maybe even other fireteams working for House Eramis, Might add more short stories about the past of Fireteam Garm, Minor Character Death, No beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphariusisaloyalist/pseuds/Alphariusisaloyalist
Summary: Short stories set in the universe of "An undocumented tale". Some chapters will be told in first person and some will be told in third person, all being told off screen of the main story. Some stories will be flash fictions while other's being a couple paragraphs long
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Phylaks The Warrior (destiny)/ Original male guardian (destiny)
Series: Series of documented event's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984286





	1. Story 1 | Destruction over Juno |

**Author's Note:**

> Eliksni don't actually need to eat, much like with Exo's but it doesn't mean they can't just sit around in a room designated for a large amount of ether to be pumped into it to simulate such a room doesn't it? Set a couple of hours after the team returns from Pluto to spend the rest of their day off.  
> {} = Eliksni used by House Eramis  
> <> = Eliksni used by House of Wolves  
> "" = Used by anyone speaking in English or languages from citadel space  
> <<>> = Used by anyone speaking over communication devices, radios, ghost's and telepathy  
> '' = Ghosts privately talking with their guardian

| Kaliks-fel, 2135AD,2157CE. Sokolov’s pov |

The mess hall of The Kaliks is almost never completely packed, sure there are normally a large number of low/high ranking members of the House of Wolves but never this many. Putting my glass back onto the table that the asari journalist and I are sitting down at, “So you want to know what happened to the last member of fireteam Garm? The story isn’t actually that long but it’s worth listening too.”    
  


| 3 Juno, 2135AD,2157CE, three months ago. Sokolov’s pov |

<<You’re 1 klick away from the mission objective, remember try and keep any of the data banks that you can undamaged. You’ll get paid extra for a clean outcome of this mission if none of them are destroyed.>> The voice of my father crackles throughout the comms link our ghosts share amongst each other, checking the fuel of my adfx-01 Zexvo chimes in ‘You have about an hour and a half of flight at flanking speed and about 2 at 1,200mph. I suggest slowing to that speed as-well so none of us get spotted by the Awoken patrol.’ moving the throttle stick down I speak to the rest of the fireteam <<Zexvo suggested lowering our speed down to 1,200 to avoid detection, even though we’re gonna be detected the second the first missile is launched.>> I hear chuckling over the radio before the thick german accent of Hildebrand <<You never know brother, the awoken might be blind and deaf enough to not see any of their ship’s get shot out of the sky.>> The sudden blaring of “WARNING” screams through my cockpit and I notice a missile flying right towards me, banking left hard I watch as the missile flies straight past me and continues on. <<Marking planes on your huds, you should be-able to see them show up in a few seconds, rely on both sight and your radar’s and you should come out of this on top.>> Zexvo let’s the fireteam know, three ships show up on my hud, nearly 3 kilometers away.  
  
  
<<These guys don’t stand a chance against us.>> Larry stats before continuing <<Let’s waste these fuckers and get on with our job.>> Switching from the prototypal multi-purpose burst missiles over to the AIM-120 AMRAAM my adfx is armed with I start locking onto the closest craft to me, hearing the telltale sign of the missile locking on I hit the fire button. Watching the missile sore I report over the radio <Fox three> before it slams into the ship causing an explosion to ripple through what looks like the frame, switching targets I watch as another missile slams into another ship but this time instead of just an explosion the ship gets completely destroyed <<Ha that’s one.>> Patrick shouts out. The last ship turns around and starts to flee before two missiles slam into it <<Verdammt, that was a waste of a missile. Welp, that’s coming out of my pay isn;t it?>> Hildebrand asks before the voice of Valentyn comes over the radio <<Stop your yapping and get those data banks from that station. You’re only about 100 meters out so hurry up before they send reinforcements.>> ‘I’ve found a place for the plane’s to land close enough to the station, here I’ll mark it on your hud just like the ships.’ changing the trajectory to match that of the marker I slow the plane down to 300mph and drop the landing gear, watching the others follow suit I close my eyes as I allow the autopilot to land the plane itself. 

The jolt of the plane setting down forces me to open my eyes, unhooking the harness. I open the canopy enough for me to get out. The others following suit, pulling out my modified pillager submachine gun I point to the entrance to the station. “Our objective is in there, let’s try and keep the blood shed to the minimum, only fire if you are fired upon. Got it?” getting nods in reply I continue “Let’s hope that we can just get in and get out before any reinforcements arrive” Entering the station it seems as if everyone was evacuated or something because it’s completely empty besides the data banks “It looks like you’ve gotten your wish of this being a quick grab and go” patrick stated as he held his palm out for his ghost to reveal himself “I’ve uploaded everything I can get from the banks, which is a very large amount but most of it is encrypted, once we get back to the base I’ll decrypt the information.” His ghost disappears back into wherever they go when they're not out in the open, “let's return to the ships and get out of here than” I state as we start moving back the way we came. Getting back into my plane I start takeoff preparations, closing my eyes and once again letting the autopilot take care of everything I try and clear my head of the thoughts that’s going through my head, <<Does anyone else feel like that was a trap to try and let us get our guard down to anyone else?>> Patrick asks.   
  
Groaning I go to reply but before I could Hildenbrand does <<That’s the exact thoughts that I just had, I’d suggest keeping out guard up while we get back to base.>> I could tell he wanted to add more before another voice comes over the comms <<This is Valentyn reporting to all members of fireteam Garm, you have a large number of fighters enroute to your location, I suggest booking it before they can even get close.>> Opening my eyes I notice that we’re already in the air. I'm surprised that I didn’t feel us taking off, moving the throttle stick to flanking speed and changing the trajectory to where the location of where the base is at I take off. <<Follow me, and try not to be left in the dust.>> I say over the comms before making a bet <<Last one to base is paying for our tab.>> Laughing as I watch a ship soar past me only to be passed as my ship speeds up to the fastest it can go, It’s almost like a race between the four of us to see who will beat the other and be forced to pay the very large tab we had back at base. We almost make it back to base without any trouble only to see a group of at-least thirty to forty fighters chasing us <<Fuck, we don’t have enough ammo to take all of these guys on. We need to get the hell outta here before they open fire and kill us all.>> Hilden says, a little bit of fear can be heard in his voice <<Scheiße there’s a missile on my ass and I can’t shake it!>> A second later I see his plane soar past me only to be hit by some type of weapon ripping his plane clean in two.   
  
<<Hildenbrand’s down! We gotta get outta here before another one of us gets killed!>> Pj nearly shouts over the comms before Larry’s voice can be heard <<There's no way his ghost survived that, we can’t take another loss like that. We need to go now!>> .  
  
  
| Kaliks-fel, 2135AD,2157CE. Sokolov’s pov |  
Picking my glass back up and taking a drink “None of the ships followed us after he got shot down, all of us paid for the tab after that mission, I guess his death wasn’t for nothing cause now we got these new R-332 Serpia jets. He’d probably like you actually, the best out of all of us with reporters and journalists.” The journalist gives me a blank stare for a minute before saying “His story will be written down and remembered. The Turians will probably respect you and your race more after hearing about that story, and sorry for your loss.” 


	2. Beginning of December on Europa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff for an event that happened during the downtime between missions and breaks. Honestly it's better to just read. I think I did well, if you think I didn't feel free to roast me in holy fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always here's the "legend" for the story  
> {} = Eliksni of House Eramis speaking  
> <> = Eliksni of House Wolves speaking  
> <<>> = Anyone speaking over com's  
> "" = Humanoid races (Exo,Awoken,Asari,ext)  
> Next chapter will have more paragraphs hopefully but this one I was pushing myself to get done by the end of December first.

| Private housing unit, Europa surface. 2135AD,2157CE. Sokolov’s pov | 

Slowly opening my eyes and turning my head to look at the digital clock on the nearby nightstand. Carefully unraveling my right arm from Phylaks’s grip so that I could turn the alarm off before it gets set off, hearing Phylaks mumble something in her sleep makes me smile. Doing the same with my other limbs I place a light peck just above her second set of eyes as I get up, letting both her and Zexvo sleep in. Slowly opening the door and walking out I make sure to close the door the quietest way I could. Taking a quick shower and shaving off the short sideburns that I managed to grow, I’m going to miss them now that I think about it. Walking into the workshop that I set up inside our house and pulling up my mail system the first thing that captured my eyes was from Montgomery Shepard, pulling up the email revealed a simple message “High baron Sokolov, I apologize for not having the chance to reply to your last email on a timely manner. The deals went surprisingly well, it seemed like the devils would turn on us at the last second but they didn’t. We’ve got a couple more new lights that wish to join our cause but not enough to truly force a change in political views with the vanguard. I do have one simple request, could you forge a Beidhänder for me? The specifics are below along with a large sum of glimmer if you do decide to work on it, if not just enjoy the glimmer. Have a wonderful dawning.” 

Saving the blade’s blueprint for later and opening the drawer below my desk. Pulling out the rustier than desirable Nagant M1895 revolver and setting it on the table. Getting up and walking over to the storage chest I pull out a two-gallon jug of a rust-removing agent, a pair of latex gloves, and a rather large container. Walking back to the desk and sitting down, I pour around a gallon of the stuff into the container, putting them to the side I move the revolver over. Making sure it was unloaded, even though it’s nigh impossible to get the ammo for it, before starting to disassemble it. Taking it apart piece by piece within a minute beating my past time of three minutes twenty seconds, Putting the latex gloves on, and submerging the parts into the liquid. Leaning back into my chair I start humming a song stuck in my head, not hearing the door behind me open and someone walking in until it’s too late and my chair gets pulled back, and me falling out of it.  {I wonder how you managed to survive 200 plus years in the wilds if you can’t pay attention to your surroundings.} I look up at her with a smile, watching as her mandibles curl up into a smile before she reaches a hand out to help me up {I’ve managed to survive because of people like you who're there to pick me up when I don’t.}

Grabbing her palm and getting to my feet, setting my chair back up only to have it stolen by her. And subsequently getting pulled into her lap before I could move away to get the other chair. Her first set of arms messed with my hair while the other two held me in a bear hug {You’re not that sneaky as you wished, you know?} playfully trying to get out of the hug she continues fake scolding me {That shower you installed is some of the louded pieces of machinery in this house, not even the alarm is that loud.} Giving up and melting into her touch I mumble about how it shouldn’t be possible for a baroness to sneak up on a hunter. Her upper arms still messing with my hair but moving down to where my sideburns once resided, {Why’d you cut them off? They looked good on you, made ya look less like a baby.} Using all of my strength I spin us around to where she's sitting on my lap. {What was that about looking like a baby?} Laughing when her face turns from shock and confusion to clearly false upset look {You’re a meanie you know that? Now allowing me to pick on you.} She whined, almost making me feel bad before an idea came to mind {I know a way to make it up to you.} 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can infer whatever you want to for what happened at the end, you can make up your own mind on what they did.


	3. Story 3 | The festive spirit |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokolov decides to let Patrick decorate the Hanger bay of The Kilimanjaro, happens shortly after the second short story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but I wanted to get it done before reaching 12 so here it is.

|Kilimanjaro , 2135AD,2157CE. Sokolov’s pov |  
“Come on Sokolov, it ain’t like anyones going to be upset if we put up a couple of lights and a tree in the hangar.” Rubbing my temple as the feeling of a migraine started showing up. Looking Patrick straight in his eyes I ask “Why do we need to decorate the hangar? We have a housing unit for that type of shit on the ship. Hell most of the Eliksni on this ship celebrates their own form of Christmas or the dawning.”

He gives me a fish-eating grin before he turns and walks over to one of the workers, asking them something that I can’t make out before walking back over. The grin still on his face and my migraine started to get worse. “I asked one of the staff here and she said that none of them would care if we set them up as long as they didn’t get in the way. Aren’t you Russians supposed to love Christmas with how religious you guys are?” 

He ducks below my fist and laughs, backing up and holding his hands out in a placating way. I instantly regretted the movement as it made my head hurt worse. “We’ll put some decorations up when we have time, I just don’t see why we should do so in the hanger when we’ll just have to remove them once the month’s over.” 

“The point of it Sokolov is that we have hope for when we can celebrate it with not just those of our houses and those who would support us but also the last city, when there will be no walls to protect the inhabitants from raiders and murderers. When we can support ourselves against the darkness, against anyone who would wish to oppose us.” He says, giving me a smile and I return it.

Waving him off I say “Yeah yeah, whatever you say you big softy, go have fun setting whatever you're going to set up, I still have to get my ship painted before our next sortie.”


End file.
